


i'll be here 'til the end of time

by llwydion



Series: should i stay or should i go [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Future Fic, Gen, does makkachin count as a major character?, now i miss my pet rabbit, still not great at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llwydion/pseuds/llwydion
Summary: One day they wake up and Makkachin is curled up on the foot of the bed as always, but this time their feet aren’t warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "Should I Stay or Should I Go" by the Clash

One day they wake up and Makkachin is curled up on the foot of the bed as always, but this time their feet aren’t warm. It’s a warm, sunny day in St. Petersburg, a rarity this early in the year. Yuuri reaches over for his glasses and watches the dust swirl about in the bright morning daylight streaming in from the window. There’s a strange feeling swirling about in the center of his chest, a small bright spot of pain that is sharp and cold.

Vicchan’s loss was hard. She was young and lively when he saw her last, and a small part of him was thankful he wasn’t there after the car accident. The rest of him wishes he could have been with her in her last moments, when she was drugged up under a bright light at the vet’s.

This time, it’s different.

Beside him, Victor stirs sleepily, and his foot accidentally hits Makkachin. Yuuri sees the moment he realizes, because he’s staring straight at those blue, blue eyes, even as his own vision blurs.

They take Victor’s car and a shovel, and they drive to the outskirts of the city, where they bury her at the edge of her favorite field.

When they get home, they sit down on the couch and merely hold each other until the sun goes down.


End file.
